Yule Tide Mishaps
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: A careless comment at an outing…an angry Minerva…a confused Albus…a helpful friend...and a pensieve. Will Albus see the error of his ways and more importantly the love in his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **A careless comment at an outing…an angry Minerva…a confused Albus…a helpful friend...and a pensieve. Will Albus see the error of his ways and more importantly the love in his heart?

**A/N:** At first, this story may seem very similar to _Resolving a Misunderstanding_ written by MMADfan (posted here and on the ADMM board) but we assure you that the small similarities are purely coincidental. We have in no way tried to copy her fantastic story and if you haven't read it, then give it a go!

**Chapter 1**

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was decorated for the season both inside and out. The grounds were covered in a fresh layer of snow and the gates were hung with a large wreath complete with a red bow. Inside, the Great Hall held a massive tree adorned with colored bubbles, icicles and shimmering stars. Every room had a touch of the season, even the hallways were sprinkled with various decorations adorning anything from pictures to suits of armor. Christmas was less than a week away and the atmosphere was festive as the students prepared to leave the following day for their homes.

Albus Dumbledore exited his office and made his way toward the front doors. He was expecting a guest to arrive any moment and wanted to be there to welcome her. A flood of students streamed into the hallway signaling a break between classes. He smiled and nodded his head at those who shyly glanced his way and spoke with those who stopped to say hello or wish him a Happy Christmas. It was pure luck that he saw Minerva headed toward him as he straightened from speaking with a first year about her lost toad.

His smile brightened as she looked his way. Minerva was still too far away for him to speak with but he moved toward her hoping to have a word before she was needed in her next class. As he neared, he watched in confusion as she crossed the hall to the opposite side and continued past with barely a nod of her head and the formal greeting of _Headmaster _falling from her lips. Albus stopped in surprise and turned to watch as she continued down the hall. Her stiff posture made him frown.

Obviously he had done something wrong. Really there was no other explanation for her unfriendly attitude toward him of late. Christmas was her favorite time of year yet in the past week he had had not seen a smile light her face. Now he realized it was because of him. It had to be as she had never in their time together at the school treated him so formally.

He thought back to when she had first started acting differently and realized Sunday at breakfast she had hardly said two words to him. He had chalked it up to the staff outing the previous evening. She had downed a few more drinks than usual as the evening had progressed and he thought she might be feeling a bit under the weather. It wasn't unusual for his staff to over do it a time or two during the year as it was not often that they were able to indulge.

Now that he realized that he was the problem, he knew that had not been the case. In fact, if Minerva had been feeling any ill effects she could have just gone to Poppy who would have been more than happy to help her. Minerva never wished to look anything but her best in front of the students and other staff. As Deputy she felt it was her job to hold up the image of Hogwarts.

Albus continued on his way to the doors his mind a flurry of activity as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong to upset his Deputy and friend. He was not given long to ponder as a voice sounded from the entrance.

"Albus! I was afraid you had forgotten about my arrival today."

The Headmaster smiled as he was pulled into a hug. "Pernelle it was so nice of you to make time in your schedule to help us."

"My dear boy you are like a son to me and you well know it. Both Nicholas and I would do anything you asked if it was within our power."

He grinned at the witch who appeared younger than him but was far older and had been good friends of his parents. He was grateful for her assistance this holiday season, especially since Nicholas was trapped in a conference until Christmas Eve. The two very rarely had parted during the holidays. However, with two of his Heads of Houses requesting time off for important family events, Albus needed the extra help with the students who would be remaining at the school.

"Let me show you to your quarters and once you are settled I will show you around the school."

"That sounds lovely," she answered as she looped her arm through his.

The two made their way to a set of rooms just a few turns from where the Headmaster's office was located. They were reserved for honored guests who would be making extended stays. The house elves had freshened things up and even brought some flowers in from the greenhouses. Pernelle went about unpacking her things while Albus retired to his office to tackle any owls which had arrived.

As always a small stack of letters had accumulated on his desk and his bowl of owl treats needed refilling. He looked at the seals on the first few but could not bring himself to deal with the issues. His mind was still searching for an answer to his problem with Minerva. He mulled over what to do for the better part of an hour before deciding that he was just being childish. He had been sorted into Gryffindor, restrained dragons for samples of blood for research and had defeated a dark wizard – surely he could face one of his closest friends and ask her what he had done wrong. After all, he reasoned to himself, if she was going to be angry she at least owed him an explanation as to why.

He had just congratulated himself on a job well done after sending Fawkes with a message asking Minerva to see him in his office after the evening meal when there was a knock at the door. Pernelle had arrived and it was time to show her around her new home, at least for the next week. He was soon so caught up in his stories and ramblings of facts that it was time to move to the Great Hall for the last meal before the students left on holiday.

Dinner proceeded nicely, if a bit lonely. Minerva had moved down to accommodate Pernelle and the two women had spoken throughout the meal hardly sparing him a glance. On his other side, Horace was busy speaking mostly to himself about the wizard he would be meeting over the holidays. The Potions Professor had spoken of little else since the invitation had arrived in November. It appeared, from what Albus could extract from the man's excited ramblings over the last weeks, that he had received a request to join an Italian herbologist of world renown at his villa for the holiday. The connection was from a former student who had apprenticed with him. He supposed the man was so excited since it would give him an opportunity to see some rare potion's ingredients.

Regardless of how Horace had come by the invitation, the story had gone on long enough that those around him paid him very little attention. As Albus finished his pudding, he looked around at all the excited students and smiled happily. Christmas certainly infused the school with excitement and warmth. And of course the decorations were exquisite this year. Filius had certainly outdone himself.

Albus stood and nodded as he moved down the table. He needed to answer the letters which had arrived earlier and his hope was to have them completed by the time Minerva made her appearance. He began to hum a carol as he realized that between Christmas, a visit from Pernelle and his soon-to-be mended friendship with Minerva, the next week would certainly be one of the best on record.

It was a couple hours later when Minerva arrived to speak with him. Albus had begun to think she would not show up. As she entered he offered her a seat by the fire but Minerva remained standing.

"You wished to see me Headmaster."

Albus frowned at the formal words and sound of her voice. "Minerva, are you sure you wouldn't like to sit down. I can have a cup of tea sent up," he stated in what he hoped was an encouraging voice.

"I will remain standing thank you."

"Very well I will come right to the point. I have noticed lately that you are not happy with me. I have requested you meet me because I wish to know if I did something to upset you. If so, you know I would do my best to right any wrongs I may have committed."

Feeling pleased with his speech, Albus popped a sherbet lemon in his mouth. And nearly choked on it when Minerva gave her response.

"If that is your reason for summoning me to your office, I believe I will take my leave. I have nothing I wish to discuss with you at the moment."

Minerva turned and headed toward the door as Albus sputtered a bit before finding enough of a voice to respond. "My dear, I do not understand."

She stopped and Albus sighed in relief as she turned to face him. He continued speaking before he lost his chance entirely. "I have worked out that you became upset with me sometime on Saturday. However, I cannot decide what event transpired to bring this chasm between us."

"You are right I did become upset with you on Saturday. The events of the evening gave me much to think about."

Albus' mind quickly went over all that had happened during the staff outing and the only event he could call to mind was with the woman who had shown an interest in him. Most of the professors had found their fun in teasing him unmercifully about it. He had been required to say something finally when he felt it had gone too far.

"_Really Albus the woman has been staring at you all evening. Surely a man such as yourself could use the excitement in his life."_

_Albus, in a very calm and serious tone of voice, had addressed the current Dark Arts Professor, Matthew Jenkins, plainly. "Even if I did need excitement as you so eloquently put it, which I do not, it would not be your business to discuss it. Besides, the witch is entirely too young to be any match for me. She was a student around the same time as Minerva I believe." To soften the blow he added one last thought. "However, I am sure if you went to speak with her she might switch her interests."_

Surely Minerva was not jealous of the woman at the bar. Maybe she was interested in Professor Jenkins and Albus directing him toward the woman had upset her a great deal. He ignored the twinge in his gut at the thought of her and Matthew together.

"You are not upset that I sent Professor Jenkins over to visit with that woman are you? After all, he did not stay with her for too long. Surely nothing to be jealous about."

Minerva face hardened and Albus backed up a step. "How could you think that? Of course I was not jealous."

"Then please just tell me what it is so we can put this whole silly thing behind us."

It was the wrong thing to say. He knew he should have not have called her anger with him silly. He had not meant to, it had just sort of spilled out. And as soon as he saw the look on her face he regretted every syllable he had spoken.

"If you don't know Albus Dumbledore then I am certainly not going to tell you," Minerva stated as she stalked toward his office door.

"You have to admit my dear that your reasoning is completely illogical. How will I know what I did wrong unless you tell me?"

Minerva made a sound, something between a growl and a roar that had Albus staring at her in shock. "Figure it out!"

She slammed out of the office with enough force that the portraits surrounding him woke from their naps.

"Really Albus do keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep," Dilys said with a yawn before closing her eyes. The other portraits mumbled their agreement as Albus sat heavily at his desk, confused and upset by all that had happened.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_The nerve of him_, Minerva thought crossly as she stalked through the halls on her way to her rooms. She was in a fine rage after the meeting. Albus' assumptions had riled her even more than the reason she was avoiding him to begin with. _To think I would be jealous of that oaf Professor Jenkins. Albus doesn't know me at all. _The thought sobered her quickly and she came to a stop by a painting of an ancient looking witch.

"What am I doing," she whispered to herself as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"What's wrong dear?" A voice asked.

Minerva wiped at her eyes and turned toward the portrait, who she was surprised to find sleeping.

"I may be old but I hope I don't sound as old as the painting looks."

Minerva spun around to find herself facing an attractive witch with dark hair and bright eyes. "Pernelle, I didn't expect to see you here."

"No, I don't suppose you did. However, here I am and seeing as how you look positively distraught why don't you take me to your rooms for a cup of tea."

Minerva looked toward the floor. She did not wish to discuss her situation with anyone, especially someone so close to Albus. "It isn't necessary."

"Nonsense, a cup of tea is just what I need and I won't take no for an answer."

Minerva sighed. Her day seemed to be getting worse and worse. It certainly did not feel like Christmas. She started back toward her rooms and a small knot of dread began to form in her stomach. She really admired Pernelle and was pleased when they had such a lovely conversation at lunch. It was the first time she had been given the opportunity to speak with her at length. Pernelle reminded her a bit of her mother but regardless of that fact, she couldn't see herself saying anything about her feelings for Albus, or how he had dismissed the notion of anything more between them than friendship.

Her heart gave a painful lurch as her memories of that night resurfaced. She had been trying not to think about it, trying not to relive the moment when he compared that strumpet to her, in age at least. He had said she was far too young for him. Minerva vehemently disagreed, in her own mind at least. The staff outing had certainly not been the place for airing her feelings on the matter. And now having had so much time to think it over she realized that it would be foolish for her to speak of it at all. It certainly wasn't appropriate considering her position and she loved Hogwarts a great deal and would never wish to put her job here in jeopardy, especially since it was a slim possibility that he would reciprocate her feelings.

Despite the dread in her mind and her uneasiness at the thoughts of Pernelle attempting to learn the true nature of her mood, Minerva nodded her head and within moments had ushered the visitor to her chambers. With tea ordered and the fire blazing to life once more to knock off the chill, a stilted silence descended upon the women, nothing like their lunch conversation to say the least.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong, Minerva. I certainly won't pry and would never presume to be a confidante to you so quickly." She paused when Minerva looked up at her with pain evident in her green eyes and it nearly broke the older woman's heart. She had sensed an uneasiness between Albus and Minerva earlier in the day and at lunch things seemed to be chilly, even for December. "I know from personal experiences though that sometimes it helps to talk to someone not directly involved in the situation, even if speaking in generalities. I find that it helps me sift through the emotions and get down to the bare facts of the matter."

Before Minerva could answer, the house elf appeared with a tray of tea and some of Minerva's favorite biscuits. For several long moments she busied herself with preparing her tea, stirring the blend clockwise six times and counterclockwise seven full times.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to talk to you about it but you must promise me that this goes no further than this room. I'm not accustomed to sharing details of my personal life with anyone but the man just frustrates me so." Pernelle nodded her understanding and reassured Minerva that she could be trusted with even the darkest of secrets.

Fifteen minutes later, Minerva had finished recounting the events from the staff outing. She had merely stated things as they had happened and tried very hard to keep her opinions and emotions out of the story, hoping Pernelle might be able to pick up on the reason for her recent unhappiness.

"It would seem to me that the evening went sour with the appearance of the lady with eyes for Albus. Would that be a correct assumption, Minerva? I hate to point this out but surely you know by now that he's been the object of many women's hearts and desires for several years now, since his defeat of Grindelwald. That couldn't have been the cause of all this unease, especially here at the holidays."

Minerva sighed. She had hoped that Pernelle might listen and pick up on the key words and phrases but that had not been the case. "You are right, Pernelle. Nothing at all to worry myself over. Albus is a grown man and can find a woman for himself. He needs no help from colleagues, friends, or even children like myself," she spat. She sat down her teacup and stood. "Not to be rude, but I'm rather tired and would like to go to bed. Perhaps I'll feel better tomorrow and this will be just a bad day among the many others recently."

The sudden change in Minerva's behavior puzzled Pernelle but she respected the witch's right to go to bed whenever she deemed necessary. And she was far from someone who would overstay her welcome. "Thank you for the tea Minerva and I'm sorry I wasn't able to be of more help. If you'd like to talk more or perhaps give me a second chance, you know where to find me." She gave Minerva a hug and kissed her on the forehead before bidding her a good night and pleasant dreams.

On her long walk back to her rooms, Pernelle ran back over the series of events in her mind, trying desperately to piece together the cause of friction between her adopted son and the woman he obviously cared about more than anyone else. In fact, she was so intent on studying her thoughts that she never saw Albus until she literally bumped into him, he too seeming to be lost in thought.

"I'm sorry, Albus. I wasn't watching my steps," she apologized while slipping her arm thought the crook of his.

"Quite alright. I was out for a little late night stroll to clear my head anyway. Seems I have more troubles than I care to think about, though that's all I can think about lately." 

"Your rift with Minerva, I take it…" she asked in an almost casual tone.

He stopped walking abruptly. "How did you know? I never said…"

"You didn't have to say, my boy. Never have I seen two unhappy people such as yourselves at Christmas no less and then I overheard Minerva on her way back from your office." She quirked an eyebrow, letting him know not to ask the first question about the contents of her chat. "Now would you care to give me your side of this rather unhappy little tale so that we might patch this up before the holiday?"

He shook his head but he offered her a weak smile. "I'll do you one better than that if you think you might have an answer or at least can steer me in the right direction. I hate being at odds with Minerva. It's like a part of me is missing and everything around me seems so much colder and unhappy."

"I know the feeling, Albus. I often feel that way when I've had an argument with Nicholas. And don't look so surprised. Surely you didn't think after all these years of marriage that we've never disagreed or had a full blown argument, complete with slamming doors and him sleeping on the couch for at least one night." She had managed to pry a laugh from him, something which gave her hope. "Now would you care to tell me just what you had in mind or am I to spend the rest of the night guessing?" 

"Far be it from me to keep you in the dark, Pernelle. I am afraid that if I tried to tell you the story, I might leave out something. It would benefit us both if we took a trip into my pensieve. Maybe then, I'll see something or hear something to shed some light on this matter. Merlin knows I can't go on this way and I need to get things patched up with Minerva."

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. We hope you're enjoying the story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Albus stood just inside the door of The Three Broomsticks with Pernelle watching his own arrival with Minerva at the pub last Saturday night.

"Do you really think it best that Hagrid keep watch over the school while we are away?" Minerva asked quietly.

"I trust him more than most of the people here…excluding you my dear."

Albus watched himself smiling at Minerva and felt a weird stirring in his heart. The expression on his face was something completely new to him, something he had not previously seen. And considering all the times he had visited his pensieve that was saying something. He remembered the exchange as it was the first time Albus had left Hagrid in charge of any visitors and any post which may arrive for him or Minerva while they were away.

Minerva liked Rubeus a great deal but considered him a bit young and foolhardy. Of course the half-giant was not alone at the school, the mediwitch and a few other professors had stayed behind as well. He could tell by the look on Minerva's face that she didn't completely agree with him but as always she would stand by his side in his decision.

"Has the woman who was looking at you arrived yet?" Pernelle asked suddenly.

Albus turned his attention away from himself and his deputy and looked around the room. Toward the front, not far from where the Hogwarts group had been sitting, was the woman in question. She was with several friends and they were all laughing with Rosmerta, the owner of the establishment's daughter who had just started working with him in the last few weeks.

"The one with the red hair in the corner," he said while motioning in the proper direction.

Pernelle headed off and Albus shook his head. He would never understand women. They were supposed to be trying to find out why Minerva was upset, not spying on a witch he had no interest in. Speaking of Minerva, he looked back in time to see himself pull out a chair for her. A waitress came over and took the drink order as Albus moved closer to the scene so he could hear what was going on.

"…and I see no reason to put a stop to them, as you so kindly put it."

Horace Slughorn had a pinched expression on his face as the Muggle Studies Professor took another opportunity to speak against the parties the Potions Professor often put on. The Head of Slytherin had his own inner circle of students who he mentored, though mentor might be a strong word for his intentions, but the man was generally harmless as much as he might wish otherwise.

"Now, now Edward you know very well that there is to be no such talk tonight," Albus heard himself gently scold.

The drinks arrived shortly afterward and there was silence at the table as each sipped at what had been brought. Talk of Christmas plans soon followed and Albus found himself enjoying his new view on the situation. He noticed things about each professor that he hadn't at the time. Ernestine, the librarian, kept sneaking glances at Roland Taggart, the Ancient Ruins Professor. Filius looked rather flustered as his charm on his chair kept failing causing him to appear like he was on an odd carousel ride. The look on Kettleburn's face had Albus suspicious the care of Magical Creatures Professor was certainly the cause of the Charms Professor's issues. If he didn't know them to be such good friends, he might have need for concern. Apollyon Pringle looked rather disgruntled and said not a word and kept his eyes anywhere but on his colleagues at the table. Albus made a note to speak with him as the man was usually very sociable on these infrequent outings.

Albus was astounded by how much he had missed during the outing. However, he also realized that the purpose of this trip was not to review his professor's action but to find out what had happened between Minerva and him. With renewed purpose he refocused his attention on his deputy. Looking over to the part of the table where they were seated, he was surprised to see himself completely engrossed in whatever Minerva was saying and ignoring those around him, even when they made subtle attempts to garner his opinion. The looks he saw shared around the table dismayed him. Obviously this was not something new to his colleagues and friends.

"That woman has moved to the bar. You should have heard her with her friends. She is completely despicable and has no sense of decorum."

Albus looked up to see Pernelle standing beside him. Obviously her travels had brought her back to the problem at hand. He chuckled and shook his head. "Not that you are hard to please where the women I date are concerned."

"You aren't thinking of dating her are you?" Pernelle asked in horror.

"Of course not," Albus responded rather emphatically. "I am just pointing out that of the women I have dated over the years few have garnered your approval."

Pernelle looked like she was about to disagree but seemed to think better of it. "I just want you to be happy Albus and you can be a very hard wizard to live with."

Albus looked offended as Pernelle started to move around the table toward where he sat with Minerva. He was quick to follow but her words kept echoing in his mind. Was he really that hard to live with? He had never had complaints before though he would be the first to admit that his relationships never seemed to last more than a couple of years. Work was important to him after all, many in the wizarding world counted on him for advice and guidance. Not to mention that running a school is very serious business. And of course there was teaching before that and research in his younger days that took much of his time. Albus stopped just short of running into Pernelle as he realized how true her words actually were.

To distract himself, Albus looked at Minerva as she sat talking with him. They must have been on their second round of drinks as Minerva's cheeks were a tad rosy. Her hair was starting to loosen ever so slightly for stray strands had fallen to lay across the back of her neck. Her eyes shined as she made one point or another, he couldn't remember what the conversation was about and was much too busy watching the witch before him to really pay attention this time around.

He was distracted when Pernelle laid her hand on his arm and pointed. The red headed woman had risen from her table and moved to the bar, giving her a better view of Albus as he spoke with Minerva. Her eyes barely strayed from his form as she seated herself. The comments began shortly after and Albus paid close attention as the confrontation with Matthew occurred. He listened to the words and watched Minerva's face as he told Professor Jenkins to go after her himself. She looked affronted at first but quickly schooled her features. He did not see the hurt or anger he had expected.

"I suppose we ought to return," he told Pernelle. "I didn't see much that will be of help in mending my friendship with Minerva."

"Then you must not have been looking," Pernelle stated in such a way as to have Albus looking at her very closely just before they were swept out of the scene and back into his office.

Pernelle exited the memory and made a direct path for the door leading out of Albus' office.

"Wait…please." The sincerity and urgency in his voice was enough to cause the elder woman to pause in mid stride and turn around. Her face was a blank, leaving nothing there that might give him an idea as to what was playing in her mind.

"I've done all I can do for you, Albus, but I understand why Minerva is so upset with you. While I am trying very hard not to take sides, I will say it's rather difficult after witnessing that scene." She hated to be so harsh on him but honestly, it was time he learned from his mistakes. Minerva was a sweet witch and though he meant no harm, he had certainly been the cause of her pain.

His shoulders slumped and the lines of worry began to reappear on his face. "I watched the scene with you and I did notice things which I've never seen before." He could tell from the expression in Pernelle's eyes that she was intrigued so he quickly continued before she gave up and left the office. "The way I look at Minerva, as if she's the only woman in the room. I never noticed that before. I saw myself focusing on little details like the way her lips curl when she smiles, the way her eyes dance when she's happy, the faint coloring of her cheeks after a drink or two, even the way her hair curls about her neck as it falls free from her bun. But I swear to you, I never noticed anything out of the ordinary during our time at the table."

"Then you're a blind man living in a colorful world, Albus. I know I have a slight advantage in that I can think and relate to Minerva perhaps in ways that you can't since I am a woman. It's easier for me to understand things that were said and done that night but if you profess to have watched her so closely, I'm actually shocked that even you didn't pick up on what happened back there."

Her words burned him like a hot poker from the fireplace but he could see no malicious intent in her eyes. She was speaking from the heart and so often those were the hardest words to hear, even to speak. "Help me understand then. I am desperate to make amends with her. My life just isn't the same and she's being so damned stubborn that it doesn't help matters at all."

Pernelle shook her head in frustration and slight irritation. "There you go again…letting your words tumble from your mouth before you truly think them through. Did it ever occur to you that your words carry more weight than any gesture or look you may have sent in a young lady's direction? I think most men become hardened to the fact that a woman will take words to heart, especially if she fancies a man, and even the slightest of comments can become significant in her eyes."

The confusion in his eyes was evident and as much as she wanted to walk away and let him think on her words, she decided to give him an example. Maybe then, he could revisit the night in his mind and see things from Minerva's perspective. Pernelle rubbed her temples, as if fighting off a headache, then sighed.

"Sit down and let me tell you a story. Hopefully this will give you something further to think on and if you're lucky it will open your eyes to what's going on around you.

Nicholas and I hadn't been married for very long, in fact only a month or so. It's been ages so my memory isn't crystal clear but dates aren't important here, just that we were newlyweds. Things were wonderful, still are in fact, but we were in that flush of youth and excitement. The world around us was changing and every day with him was a new adventure. He loved to go out to dinner and dancing, though back in those days it wasn't nearly as easy as it is now. Still, we never lacked for something to do or some city to discover.

One night, he suggested we go out to dinner at a rather posh restaurant that had just opened. Apparently it was very popular and had been recommended by several of our acquaintances so I happily agreed. I spent hours getting myself ready that night, hoping to make myself look beautiful to him, someone he'd be happy to have on his arm that night. And I must say I looked stunning. Even he admitted that to me. I felt like a princess that night, though my feelings didn't last for long.

We were enjoying our delicious dinner, steak I believe it was, and an attractive woman walked into the room. We knew her from a dinner party thrown by mutual friends but we weren't necessarily on a first name basis, at least I didn't think so. Imagine my surprise when the woman sauntered over to Nicholas and planted a rather daring kiss to his lips, with me seated right across the table. I was appalled, first at his not having pushed her away immediately and then at her brass. How dare she take such liberties? But that wasn't what angered me most.

As the lady walked away, I saw Nicholas' gaze following her and in my attempt to regain his attentions, I brushed my foot against his beneath the table. He turned and smiled at me and I assumed all was well. And then he said it and to this very day I can hear it ringing in my ears as if he was saying it now to my face. _She certainly is the stuff that dreams are made of though I much prefer someone like you."_

Pernelle let her illustration hang in the air for a moment, watching Albus' face for some sign that he had finally understood. She didn't have to wait long, though, for his eyes suddenly hardened and his mouth gaped open.

"How could he be so cruel and heartless? After you had spent so much time getting ready and making such an effort to please him? I hope you made him sleep on the couch for that!"

She smiled, thanking the deities that they were finally making headway. "He did…for the next two weeks. I wouldn't speak to him, look at him, even acknowledge his presence in a room. It was the toughest two weeks of our marriage and the most painful I might add. Luckily, in his frustration he went to his father to vent and was immediately reprimanded based on the information he had given. You see, Albus, his words wounded me and made me feel so insignificant in his eyes. He meant no harm for he was referring to her sheer outer beauty while, after a lengthy discussion, I came to understand his fumbled words were meant as a compliment to me. He loved me, not just for my outer beauty, but also for my inner beauty. To him, I was more than an attractive woman on the outside but in every way that mattered to him."

Albus sat still for several moments, digesting her words and thinking back over their long conversation. He wasn't even sure when he had started to pace his office floor nor did he hear the slight clicking of the door as Pernelle took her leave. An hour later, he turned to ask a question, only to find a note in the chair she had once occupied.

_Words can sometimes be our friends or our worst enemies. The choice is how we give them and how others receive them. You still have a chance to make things right with Minerva. I have faith in you, just as I still have faith in my Nicholas!_

_Love,_

_Pernelle_

**A/N:** Thank you so much for the lovely reviews. We're happy that everyone seems to be enjoying the story!!! Only two chapters left, btw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Minerva woke with a headache after a long night of restless sleep. She stumbled out of bed and took a long, hot shower in an attempt to clear her thoughts. If she didn't stop thinking about HIM then she would be a complete wreck by the day's end based on how things were currently going. And she could not afford to be in such a state of disarray. After all the students were leaving for their homes today and even some of the professors would be taking their leave. Things were about to become much cozier for those left at the castle. Deciding it was time to turn her thoughts to other matters, Minerva made a concentrated effort to take all memories and thoughts marked Albus Dumbledore and shoved them forcibly to the back of her mind. She was dressed and out the door in record time and was soon ensconced in Gryffindor tower making sure her cubs were ready to take their leave.

"Ms. Pinkerton, please watch where you are going. I am sure you would not wish to take a trip to the Hospital Wing before we depart," Minerva declared sharply as the poor girl nearly fell down the stairs.

"Professor, I wanted to give you this before I left," a small voice croaked.

Minerva looked down to see a shy second year who she had tutored a few times outside of class holding out a wrapped package. She took it and smiled at the perfectly charmed bow. The girl was a whiz with charms, something Filius exclaimed upon at least twice a week, but sadly she struggled with transfiguration no matter how hard she tried.

"Thank you Ms. Brown. It was very kind of you to think of me."

The girl returned her smile, showing small dimples which Minerva had never noticed before. "You can open it if you like."

Minerva carefully unwrapped the package and was pleasantly surprised to find a tin of ginger newts nestled in the red paper. They were her favorite kind as well. She looked at the student a little more carefully than she had in the past.

"I noticed them in your office during our sessions," she mentioned timidly.

Minerva realized her silence might be seen as disapproval and quickly spoke up. "It was very thoughtful of you. They are my favorite and I will enjoy them immensely." The girls eyes seemed to light up and Minerva's smile widened. "Now hurry and gather your things, the train will be leaving soon."

The petite girl scampered off and Minerva once again studied the package. She received gifts every year from her students. Parchment or quills were typical. Sometimes a box of chocolates would work their way in to her pile. But no one had ever given as much thought as Ms. Brown. A shout from somewhere near the fireplace brought her out of her thoughts and had her barking orders to exit the common room before they were all late.

She gave a warning to the few stragglers who were making their way down the staircase as she headed for the main doors. Students were piling into the carriages which would take them to the train. She was one of the few professors who would see them off at the station. She moved toward the main gates as Hagrid shouted at students to pick a carriage and quickly. It would be her job to make sure there were no problems with the Hogwarts Express and to give any last minute instructions to the attendants who would be on board.

She looked up just before she apparated to see Pernelle and HIM standing at the front doors. She refused to think of him by name since she was determined not to think about him at all. Though she did notice how he looked a bit tired. He really needed to remove himself from some of the councils and boards he was on before he wore himself out. The Ministry didn't help either. He had constant owls from various departments looking for his influence on some new project. It was then that she realized she was doing it again. With a decided huff she turned away from the sight of him waving to the students and apparated.

"She is so beautiful, even if she hates me at the moment." Albus' melancholy voice broke into the silence as he shared his thoughts with Pernelle, though his eyes never left Minerva's retreating form until she disappeared from view.

A warm, comforting hand on his upper arm drew his attention to the woman standing beside him. She had been a great help to him the previous night and for that he would owe her a huge debt of gratitude. Her words had hurt but in hindsight he could see that they were exactly what he needed to hear.

"Minerva doesn't hate you, dear. She's simply upset and hurt that's all. It happens to all of us from time to time and so often from those we care about the most. Believe me, it's happened more than once to me in my long life and no doubt will happen again before I leave this earth."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a gentle hug. "I did some soul searching last night and I even went back into the pensieve early this morning. Needless to say, I didn't sleep much at all but I understand now what I said and how my words were misunderstood."

"Do you Albus? Do you really understand what happened at the pub or are you attempting to lure me into telling you my observations or share the conversations I've had with Minerva?"

Her suggestions brought a smile to his lips which was a much needed change from the last two days. "I can assure you that I am fully aware of the error or my ways and in my contemplation, I even learned a few additional things about myself in regards to Minerva." His blue eyes held a sparkle and for the first time since she had arrived, Pernelle saw the man she had grown to love as a son showing some signs of hope.

Everyone on the grounds had disappeared from sight or were milling about as the two stood on the steps in utter silence for a bit longer. "I never noticed the way she looks at me, Pernelle, or the way I am so ensnared by her every movement. We are close friends but I never dared to think that maybe she could think of me that way. And it was right in front of my face all this time," he added softly.

"And what do you intend to do about it?" Pernelle wasn't necessarily trying to pry information from him. But at the very least, if she could spare both Albus and Minerva more heartache and pain, then she would dare to ask the probing question.

"I have already set my plan in motion and if I don't snap out of it and get going, she'll be back before I'm ready. And correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't Nicholas supposed to be here in a little while? He fire called me at one point last night and said he had been given a break in his conference and would be stopping by to see you today. He misses you something terrible, I'm afraid," Albus chuckled.

"Almost as much as I miss him. It's hard being separated from the one you love…isn't it?" She turned and walked away before he had a chance to question her further or comment on her subtle observation.

Albus dashed back to his rooms in a flurry of crimson and gold robes after completing his last task before Minerva returned. Fawkes had secretly flown to the station to monitor the situation and then to return immediately to alert him before Minerva reappeared at Hogwarts. He wanted everything to be perfect and he hoped this would be the first steps towards making amends.

Minerva had taken the opportunity to walk back to the school, though the distance was a bit much for the cold winter day. She felt the need to clear her mind and thoughts before returning to the school and certainly before she had to see HIM at lunch. She sighed with a heavy heart as one after another, images of Albus began to filter through her mind. She had missed him terribly, despite how deeply he had hurt her feelings.

Before long, Minerva shook the cold from her and entered the warmth of the castle and headed up to her private rooms. As she rounded the first corner, though, she was stopped suddenly by a curious sight. A single pale pink rose was floating in the middle of the corridor. Looking around for any mischief-maker and seeing none, she reached out and plucked the delicate flower from thin air and cautiously inhaled its fragrance. Despite the oddity of the situation, she continued towards her room, only to stumble upon yet another rose suspended in mid air, exactly like the first.

Minerva curiously walked up to the flower, inspecting it as it hung in the air effortlessly. It appeared to be charmed to stay in place for an indefinite period of time and as she walked around it, she noticed the flawlessness of the rose. She reached out to lightly touch the petal but as soon as her hand touched it, the spell was broken and it landed in her hand. Adding it to the first, she found her pace quickening as she made her way to her rooms.

By the time she reached the portrait to her private rooms, Minerva had an amazing bouquet of flowers, each one had been floating along the hallways. It was almost like the tiny bread crumbs in the muggle story of Hansel and Gretel with the flowers leading her back to her rooms. But as she stood in front of the portrait and prepared to give the password, her attention was caught by the sudden appearance of small bit of parchment with familiar handwriting.

_My dear Minerva,_

_I hope the flowers were to your satisfaction, though I know they pale in comparison to you. I have come to realize the error of my ways from the other evening and would like the opportunity to discuss it with you further, at the very least to offer my heartfelt apologies. If you are so inclined, please join me in my sitting rooms at your earliest convenience._

_With a hopeful heart,_

_Albus._

**TBC…with one more chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Albus sat in his favorite chair and looked around. The picnic basket was full of tasty treats for a healthy lunch with charms in place to arrange itself at the appropriate time. The fireplace held a crackling fire and he had moved Minerva's chair a bit closer to it since he was sure she would be cold when she arrived…if she arrived. He stood up and started to pace from one end of the room to the other. She should have been here by now. Fawkes had arrived nearly fifteen minutes ago to alert him that she was on the grounds.

As he paced, he thought over what he was going to say. Ever since he had realized his mistake last night, he had played in his mind various scenarios of how to apologize. He had seen the error of his ways, of his words, but he could not seem to figure out how to make everything right. A simple _I'm sorry_ would not be enough, for him or Minerva. She deserved more, a lot more than he could offer, but then he was never a man to waste an opportunity once presented.

A knock sounded and had him racing to the entrance of his rooms, nearly causing him to trip on a rug. He took a deep breath as his heart pounded madly and opened the door. Minerva stood in the hall and Albus asked her inside.

"Thank you for coming," he managed to say through his nerves.

She came inside without a word and moved toward her usual seat. Albus noticed her cheeks were flushed, probably from her time outside, and her hair was windblown with pieces hanging wildly around her face. She was more beautiful than he ever remembered. The flowers he had so carefully suspended in the halls were clutched in one hand but hanging loosely at her side.

"Would you like a vase," he asked as he gestured at the bouquet.

An odd expression crossed her face but she nodded her agreement and he soon had the bundle situated on a table nearby. They both looked at each other awkwardly and then moved to sit in their respective chairs. Minerva looked toward the fire while Albus studied her face. Saying what needed to be said was going to be harder than he had imagined.

"I wanted…"

"You asked…"

They both laughed which broke through the thick tension that had gathered in the air. Albus smiled to see Minerva looking happy for the first time in several days. He took a deep breath and continued.

"I wanted to apologize," he began. "I should have realized what I had done right away. I should never have said it in the first place." He realized he was rambling and coughed to cover his uncertainty with the situation. "What I am trying to say is that I am very sorry for saying anything which might have made you feel as if you were a child or that I would not take you seriously. I never meant my words to come across in such a way."

Minerva frowned as she spoke. "How exactly did you think I would take it?"

Albus had the grace to blush. She was right, as she very often was. "I wasn't thinking, not clearly at least. My statement had little to do with her mental abilities and more to do with her interest in me. I am very old Minerva and she, and you, are still young, full of life and a vibrancy that only youth can provide."

"You are the most vibrant man I know," Minerva stated. "If you are not interested in a relationship with someone so young then that is your business but do not act as if it is because you are some old and feeble codger."

She was getting angry again and Albus felt at a loss as to what to do. He clearly did not know what to say to make things right between them. He needed to stop stalling and simply say what needed to be said, ignoring any pride lurking around which may be holding him back.

"Minerva, I respect you and your opinion above all others. You are the most intelligent witch I know. You are loyal, caring, loving, honest, witty, beautiful and no man I know deserves you."

Albus paused when Minerva looked away. He wasn't sure if had upset her even more but he decided to continue anyway. He could only hope she would see the truth in his words. "I spoke only with the intention to stop the professor's from gossiping and used a very poor excuse and example. If there is anyone who is my equal, someone who outshines me in every way, it is you."

Minerva continued to stare at him, her eyes blinking fiercely as if she was trying to decide if what she was seeing and hearing was real. The man who had wounded her heart and even her pride several days ago was now telling her things she never thought she'd hear, especially from him. And what's more, his eyes were hiding nothing from her. His cerulean eyes locked with hers and though lacking their infamous twinkle, she could clearly see he meant every single word of his argument.

Now she was torn between her options. While on the one hand she was flattered and even happy he had admitted the truth and sincerely apologized for hurting her. Then again, it was hard for her to let go of the anger she'd been nurturing for the past few days and nights. Despite what her heart was advising, her mind was waging another battle, each dead even in their attempts to sway her actions. In the end, it was her sarcasm that won out and spilled from her mouth.

"And how much firewhisky have you been drinking today, Albus?" She inwardly cursed her barbed tongue for striking back at him so hotly when he was bearing his soul to her. From the surprised look on his face, it was a response he was not expecting.

"I haven't had a drink since that night at the bar. In fact, I've barely eaten in the last few days. I was too distracted by this argument between us and until I worked it out, it consumed my thoughts. I've been into my pensieve many times to observe that night from a different perspective and I've come to some very startling yet pleasing conclusions, if not scary at the same time."

Minerva desperately wanted to ask what he had learned but at the same time she was afraid. Her mind raced through the evening in question and she was somewhat nervous as to what he might have discovered if he'd spent any amount of time studying her expressions or actions. Even she had known that her eyes held a different regard for him than any other male in her presence. The way she leaned in to hear what he was saying, the way she envied the glass that touched his lips every time he took a drink, even the way he spoke softly to her as if sharing some great secret sent her entire body reeling with the warm effects. Had he noticed any of that? And if so, was that what was so scary to him? Was she scary or the prospect of something like her fancying him that repulsive?

He could almost hear the wheels in her head spinning out of control at something he had said and knew that if he didn't speak up quickly, yet another argument would follow. "Scary was the wrong choice of words there. Perhaps I should have said 'unexpected'. Yes, that word fits better with what I wanted to convey." Her eyebrow shot up towards her hairline and Albus still wasn't convinced he was out of the Forbidden Forest just yet.

"I know I am going to regret asking you this, but if it will save us any time and further disagreement…what could you possibly have learned that night that was so…unexpected or scary," she asked, daring to use his previous choice of words?

This was it…the moment of truth. She had asked him point blank what he had been making reference to and there was no way he would ever dare lie to Minerva. He'd never done it in the past and to do so now would be to ruin everything their friendship had been based upon. Instead, he looked up and softened his expression, looking rather sad and pitiful. "Don't you know already? I was certain I saw the same thing in your eyes that night and even on other occasions. I didn't just go back to that memory, Minerva, but an entire series of memories involving you…us."

Suddenly Minerva found it very hard to swallow and to hear over her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Maybe he truly had discovered just how deeply he had wounded her heart while doing his soul searching. Surely Pernelle never would have betrayed their discussions even though she loved Albus like a son. "Why don't you tell me what you mean and I'll let you know if you're on the right track? After all, I'm not the one who misspoke while trying to avoid some silly gossip."

Words flashed through his mind like lightning bolts in a summer storm. He had already tried words and that only seemed to cause even more confusion. His flowers had obviously not been as appreciated as he would have hoped, given the way she was carrying them in her hand and his picnic basket had yet to be revealed to her. Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves, he rose from his chair and took the few steps towards her before dropping to her side.

Minerva turned to face him and could feel the tension between them as he knelt beside her chair. He had been this close to her before, much closer in fact, but this time there was something different in his eyes. She wanted to say something or do something to break the strained air between them but her mind went completely blank. The only thing she could process was the fact that his face was moving closer to hers, he had just darted out his tongue to moisten his lips and his strong arm had crossed her lap to rest on the opposite arm of the chair.

Knowing he would soon feel complete elation or utter rejection, Albus slowly closed the distance between himself and Minerva. He waited until her eyes had fluttered closed and her lips had parted slightly in anticipation before he drew her bottom lip between his teeth, giving a slight nibble before pulling back. Thrilled that she had not slapped him senseless or hexed him into oblivion, he felt emboldened and went back for a second kiss. This time, his lips slanted across hers, letting all of his emotions and desires pour through him. He desperately wanted her to know the depths of his heart and mind and to understand exactly what he had discovered over the last few days. When he felt her begin to return his kiss, he smiled.

His arm dropped from the arm of the chair and settled on her hip, his thumb beginning to rub small circles through the fabric of her robes. His free hand slowly traveled up her arm and worked its way into her hair, which he promptly released from the bun she wore daily. Even as his tongue danced across her bottom lip pleading for admission, she obliged eagerly and he could feel her trembling hand ghosting across his neck and into his hair as he deepened the kiss.

Albus leaned back and Minerva opened her eyes at the breaking of their kiss. "So am I forgiven," he asked.

The twinkle in his eyes had returned full force and Minerva smiled "You are forgiven."

"Then I have a question for you, if I may," he started tentatively.

Minerva tried not to look worried. After all they had suffered through many complications of late because of words. Besides, the kissing was much more to her liking at the moment. However, she nodded her head and watched as he picked up one of her hands between his own.

"Minerva, I would like to have your permission to court you formally," he asked.

She looked at his face and saw that he was being serious. Her lips curled into a smile and she tried not to blush. She had never been asked to be courted. Men were never so courteous anymore. With a heart full of joy she answered, "I thought you would never ask."

The look that overcame his face was one Minerva would never forget. He stood and pulled her up into his arms before dipping her towards the floor and kissing her senseless. When he stood them back up Minerva gripped him tightly. Her mind was swirling from the sudden movement and from the kiss. She smiled when he laughed and looked up.

"You must be hungry. I prepared a small lunch for us if you would indulge me," he asked. "Consider it a first date."

"In that case I would love to stay."

They settled down to eat, each lost in the other for the next several hours. They never noticed the heads peep into the room through the fireplace. Pernelle smiled fondly as she watched the couple with their heads close together talking and laughing softly to themselves.

"They are a beautiful couple," she whispered to her husband.

"Yes, much like another couple I know."

Pernelle blushed and looked once more toward Albus and Minerva. They would be happy together for the rest of their lives. She wasn't sure how she knew it but even the air seemed different around them, the feelings they had for each other palpable. Happy that the man she considered a son was finally settled she looked at her husband and they both withdrew to leave the happy couple in peace.

**The End!**

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review our story. We sincerely enjoy hearing your thoughts on what we write and we're always looking for new ideas and ways to improve what we do.


End file.
